Tony DiMera
Antony "Tony" DiMera is a fictional character from the NBC soap opera Days of Our Lives, played by actor Thaao Penghlis on and off from November 6, 1981, until October 24, 1985, and from July 19, 2007, till April 1, 2009. One of the character's main storylines includes being impersonated by fellow character André DiMera, at various points in the characters tenure. However, both roles were played by Penghlis. Due to Andre impersonating Tony for twenty years, his reputation was marred and he was known as a villain to the people of Salem until 2007 Paternity Tony was thought to be Stefano's biological son until he started a relationship with Renee DuMonde, who would be revealed to be Stefano's daughter. To get around this, Daphne DiMera, Tony's mother, claimed that her lover Enrico, the DiMera family gardener, was Tony's real father and blood tests in the early 1980s supported this as fact. When Tony returned in 2007, it was never referenced that he wasn't Stefano's biological son. He referred to Stefano as his father, and EJ and Lexie as his siblings. For all intents and purposes, Tony Was Stefano's son, but the show could never recon Enrico being his father due to his past relationship with Stefano's biological daughter. When Andre returned in 2015, and was revealed to be Stefano's son, and not his nephew as previously thought, Andre claimed he and Tony were similar because they were both Stefano's sons, and Kate even said that Andre must have some of Tony's traits because they were brothers. 'Storylines' |-|1981-85= Count Tony DiMera arrived in Salem in 1981 with two purposes. He wanted to win back his wife, Liz Chandler, whom he had never officially divorced. He also wanted to scope out Salem on orders from his father Stefano DiMera to see if it was suitable to relocate the DiMera family business. Setting up his penthouse with hidden cameras, Tony throws a big party with invites sent to all of Salem's finest. After the party, Tony shows the videos to Stefano. Learning that the Brady family is alive and well in Salem, Stefano has Tony plant roots in the business community in order to continue the vendetta against the family that is the DiMeras sworn enemy, the Brady's. In 1982, Tony proposed to Renée DuMonde, who accepted. However, Renée discovered Lee DuMonde's diary. Reading the diary she learned that Lee was really her mother and that Stefano DiMera was her father, making Tony her half-brother. Renée quickly broke things off with Tony, not telling him the real reason in order to spare his feelings. Tony refused to let Renée go, and when she told him the truth he refused to believe they were siblings. Tony blamed Stefano for breaking them up. When Tony tried to leave town Stefano faked a heart attack. Tony later learned that he and Renée were in fact not related due to a death-bed confession by his mother Daphne DiMera and had the blood tests to prove it. Renée had moved on and was married to David Banning when Tony learned the truth. Despite the evidence that they were not related, Renée refused to leave David. She was later killed by André. Around the same time Liz Chandler became pregnant with Neil Curtis' child, though Tony believed it was his. Tony would grant Liz her divorce, but only after the baby was born, because wanted the baby if it proved to be his. Liz gave birth to her baby, and when Tony realized it was Neil Curtis' child he quickly divorced Liz. In 1984, Tony and evil lookalike André came face to face. André chained Tony up and took his place pretending to be Tony. It was the first, but wouldn't be the last time he impersonated Tony in the next 20 years. Tony and Andre dueled, and Andre was wounded, but later escaped from his hospital bed. In 1985, Tony and Andre would duel again on Stefano's island after being stranded in a plane crash that Andre caused, and would take Daphne's life. Daphne died in Andre's arms, thinking he was Tony. Tony was furious and vowed to get revenge on Andre. He met up with a local island girl named Jasmine, who didn't understand Tony's need for revenge. Tony eventually caught up with Andre and they fought with bamboo swords. They both ended up in quicksand, and Jasmine rescued Tony. Andre screamed for Tony to help him, and Tony tried to save Andre from the quicksand, but Andre disappeared into the quicksand, and Tony lamented that it was a horrible way to go, even for a monster like Andre. In 1985, Tony and Anna became engaged once again. Their attempts at marriage encountered many rocky starts. Their first attempt was sabotaged by Alex Marshall and an actor playing a minister, thus their "marriage" was invalid. When they attempted a second time to get married, Anna was kidnapped. Eventually Tony and Anna were finally married, and returned to Salem. After returning from Salem Anna was accused of murder and while trying to prove her innocence Tony disappeared. Anna was also blamed for her husband's disappearance, but in truth Tony was held captive by a very much alive Claud Van Zandt, Anna's supposed victim. Claud was eventually discovered as being alive, and Anna was acquitted of all charges. Eventually, Tony was blackmailed by Emma Donovan to divorce Anna and leave Salem. |-|2007-09= After over twenty years outside of Salem, Tony was finally located on a deserted island. Anna convinced him to return to Salem to confront his past (and his father), and Tony agreed to team up with the Brady's to end the DiMera/Brady feud once and for all. Tony confronted Stefano and Andre, and vowed to put an end to their reign of terror for good. Tony was tricked by Andre into taking his place when they tried to set a trap for him. Tony was arrested, but cleared when Roman was found to have been stabbed. Tony tried to get the key to ending the feud from Stefano. He snuck into the DiMera mansion, subdued Bart Biederbecke, and drugged Stefano. Stefano awoke as Tony searched for the key, and found it around Stefano's neck. Stefano managed to give the key to Bart before he passed out. Tony grabbed a sword off of the wall, and threatened Bart with it. Bart swallowed the key, and Tony threatened to cut him open. Andre Andre showed up, and he and Tony got into a sword fight. Bart was accidentally stabbed, and Tony used the distraction to escape and tell the Brady's about the key, which they recovered from Bart's dead body. Tony conspired with the Brady family to fake Stefano's death and lure Andre out of hiding. He faked a reconciliation with Stefano, so he could be by his side to inject him with a drug that made Stefano appear to be dead after it looked like Steve had stabbed him. Tony attended Stefano's fake funeral, and they waited for Andre to show up. Instead, Andre left them a tape recording of him laughing maniacally. Tony was finally free to be his own man after Andre's death, and he tried to help EJ get away from Stefano. After Stefano went into a catatonic state, Tony and his siblings decided to send Stefano to a long term facility. Tony started DiMera Advertising, but a mishap with Anna left them estranged for a bit. John Black, who was thought to be Tony's maternal half-brother, revealed that he was Stefano's paternal half-brother, making him the legal heir to the DiMera Empire. Tony and Anna eventually reunited and remarried shortly before Stefano came out of his coma and returned to Salem. Tony and EJ teamed up to fight Stefano, but eventually Stefano and EJ reconciled, and Tony felt like the odd man out. Seizing a chance to get of of Stefano's shadow, Tony bought the alternative fuel's project from Melanie Layton. Tony also found out from Mia McCormick that Nicole Walker had miscarried her and EJ's son, and was passing Mia's baby off as her and EJ's. With the alternative fuels project on hands, Tony prepares to leave Salem. Stefano walks in as Tony is packing up to leave, and is angry that Tony is going to walk out on the family. Tony reveals he has acquired the alternative fuels project, enraging Stefano. Tony also subtly taunts EJ about Nicole’s secret. Stefano tries to make Tony see that they should work together, but Tony refuses, so Stefano disowns Tony. After leaving the mansion, Tony gets a message from his contact, and meets him at the pier. Philip shows up, and Tony realizes Philip sent the text message. Tony refuses to hand over the alternative fuels project, and an enraged Philip punches Tony. Tony says he’ll have Philip arrested, and refuses to give the project to to him. Tony shoves Philip and he cuts his hand. Philip calls Tony a bastard, and Tony says Philip is a just clumsy clod. Tony starts to walk away up the stairs that lead to the pier, but turns around when Philip calls him a black sheet wash-up hasbin that sabotaged his own flesh and blood. As Tony walks back down, the railing breaks, causing Tony to lose his balance, and fall onto a sharp piece of wood. Philip rips open Tony’s cost and jacket to find his shirt stained with blood. Nicole comes out of hiding, and Philip tells her l call 911. Nicole hesitates because of Tony knowing her secret, but eventually starts to call 911. Tony is taken to the hospital where surgery is performed on his wounds. As Tony recovers, he is put on a breathing tube, and can’t talk. Nicole visits Tony and threatens him into keeping quiet about her secret. When EJ visits Tony, he motions for a pen and paper. Tony tries to write down a message that would expose Nicole, but only manages to write down the letter B. Tony goes into cardiac arrest, and Daniel is unable to revive him. Death Philip confronts Tony.jpeg|Confrontation Tony glaring.jpeg Philip punches Tony1.jpeg|Philip punches Tony Philip punches Tony2.jpeg Philip punches Tony3.jpeg Tony walking away.jpeg|Walking away Tony turns around.jpeg|turning around and... Tony sharp piece of wood.jpeg|falling on a sharp piece of wood Tony’s fatal wound.jpeg|fatal wound Philip vs Tony deadly results .jpeg|Philip asks Nicole to call 911 EJ at Tony’s bedside.jpeg Tony in critical condition.jpeg Daniel tries to revive Tony.jpeg|Tony dies Stefano says goodbye to Tony.jpeg |-|Legacy= In 2009, Anna helped EJ kidnap Sydney DiMera as a way to make Stefano suffer for Tony's death. During this time, Anna was holed up in a cabin and had a picture of Tony on her mantle. In 2015, Andre was revealed to be alive, and the citizens of Salem hoped he was Tony, before Andre clarified who he really was. Andre also revealed he was Stefano's son, and acknowledged Tony as his brother, claiming they were similar because they were both Stefano's sons. Andre also struck up a friendship with Tony's friend Kate Roberts. Kate has been encouraging Andre to "channel" Tony, especially if he seeks any kind of redemption, since Tony was loved by all in Salem. In January 2017, Anna was found to be trailing Stefano, planning to murder him for Tony. Anna carried Tony's ashes around in an container. Anna later confronted Andre in Salem and plopped Tony's ashes die in front of him. Andre asked Anna to put it away and Anna surmised that Andre was bothered by the fact that he was alive is Tony wasn't dead. She asked Andre if he was going to honour Tony with his life. Andre said he is sure Tony would approve of the way he is handling family matters. Anna said Andre has always had Tony's face, but not his heart. Andre said he always keeps Tony close to him in his heart. Crimes Committed *Raped Liz Chandler *Threatened Bart Biederbecke with a sword *Conned Melanie Jonas out of the alternative fuels project Maladies and Injuries *Held against his will by Andre DiMera *Suffered minor injuries from a plane crash *Held against his will on a deserted island for over twenty years *Almost shot by Anna DiMera *Slapped by Nicole Walker *Punched by Philip Kiriakis *Mortally wounded after falling on a sharp piece of wood Gallery DiMera Family.jpg DiMera Men stand tall.jpeg Tony proposes to Anna.jpeg Tony & Renee.jpeg Tony DiMera.jpeg Tony & Anna.jpeg Tony horrified.jpeg Tony at Daphne's bedside.jpeg Tony & Stefano.png Tony amused by EJ & Johnny.jpeg Tony smiling.jpeg Tony watching EJ with Johnny.jpeg Tony confused for Andre.jpeg Tony meets Melanie.jpeg Tony offers Melanie a deal.jpeg Tony is confronted by Melanie.jpeg Tony taunts Nicole.jpeg Tony or Andre.JPG Tony & comatose Stefano.JPG Tony1.JPG Tony2.JPG Tony tries to manipulate Stefano.JPG Tony held at gunpoint.JPG Tony Renee.PNG TonyAnna.JPG Tony confronts Bart.PNG TonyAnna bath.JPG David Renee Tony.JPG Tony & Kate visit.JPG DiMera Black family.JPG Tony finds out Andre is "dead".JPG Bo arrests Stefano.JPG Tony & EJ.jpeg Category:Days of our Lives characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:DiMera Family Category:Males Category:Characters of the 1980s Category:Rapists Category:Characters of the 2000s Category:Children of Stefano DiMera